


Tutela

by MysteriousMew



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Humour, Marauder's Era, OCs - Freeform, Pre-Harry, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMew/pseuds/MysteriousMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was once a time when teens were teens and the world was slightly innocent. Mirajane Hawke's goal was to get through the seven years of Hogwarts, graduate and do something with her life. She hadn't planned on falling in love with the boy with the wolfish grin or fighting a war with her best friends and balance her wizard life to her muggle life.<br/>Can she survive?</p><p>Marauder's Era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Hurricane

** Tutela **

** Prologue: **

** Hurricane **

**_31 st July 1971…_ **

“Hey, do you wanna stop by the dinosaur park?” Liz asked, her brown eyes filled with sadness. Mira knew what emotion it was because she was feeling the same.

“Sure,” Mira nodded as they left the footpath, walking past the wooden gate and into the local park. It had a metal swing set, metal slide, monkey bars and a plastic rocking dinosaur. Hence the name ‘dinosaur park’ kids in the local area have dubbed it.

The two eleven year olds were silent as they sat on a swing each, kicking the dirt slightly. Mira reached back and pulled her dark auburn out of its ponytail, re-tying it and fixing it up.

“Tomorrow’s…you’re leaving, right?” Liz asked, breaking the silence and Mira’s blue eyes locked onto her best friend’s figure. Liz was just staring up at the sky, but she could see the tears threatening to appear. “I…I’m gonna miss you.”

Mira reached out and grasped her hand, squeezing it. She was trying hard to hold back her own tears. “Me too. I don’t know how I’ll survive classes without you.”

“Remember the thumb tack with Mr Ross?”

“He jumped so high! I’ve never heard anyone scream so high before!”

They shared a laugh, remembering some of the pranks Liz had done last year. Together, they had pulled off some pretty amazing things—well, mainly Liz. Mira usually came up with the alibis and necessary actions to prove it wasn’t her best friend.

“Are you gonna be back for Christmas?” Liz asked and she nodded. “And we’ll keep in touch right?”

“I made sure Silas knows which window is your bedroom,” she told her friend, referring to her Great Horned Owl that she had gotten as her compulsory pet. When finding out she had to have one, Mira made sure to get an owl so to keep in touch with Liz. “Go to my house for the food though.”

They stayed like that for a bit longer, talking about anything and everything. When it grew darker, the girls reluctantly headed home. They walked together slowly, neither one of them wanting to reach home quickly. However, eventually their houses came into view.

Liz’s house was to the left of Mira’s and they stood in between them.

Liz sighed and turned to her, biting her bottom lip. “Don’t even think about replacing me. The position as your best friend is mine and will always be mine!”

“Hadn’t even thought about it,” Mira confessed, tears running down her cheeks freely and Liz rolled her eyes.

“Dammit! I was trying hard not to cry!” the blonde exclaimed as her own tears ran down, no longer held back. Mira pulled her into a tight hug, both of them crying freely. “I don’t want you to go!”

“I don’t want to either. I wish you could come with me,” Mira sniffed as they pulled away. “I hate this.”

“How do you think I feel?” Liz muttered, shaking her head. “Promise me you’ll write.”

“I will,” Mira nodded firmly.

“And we’ll hang out when you come home for Christmas and summer break.”

“Of course.”

Liz opened her mouth to say something else when her mother’s voice called out to her. Frowning, the blonde glanced at her house briefly before hugging the auburn haired girl once more. Mira returned it, burying her face into her friend’s shoulder before they pulled away.

“I’ll see you in December,” Mira promised her and Liz nodded. They separated, heading down their drive ways and towards their different paths in life.

* * *

**Song: Hurricane by Bridgette Merdly or something.**

**Fun Fact: Nervous as fuck posting this. I always thought doing a Potter fic would always remain on my 'Fandoms I Will Not Touch' list but after a few requests, I figured I'd try my hand at it. So here is the prologue of it and I will try and make this story as unique as possible!**

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

**Translation: Tutela is latin for guardian.**

 


	2. Chapter One: Kibou Rainbow

** Chapter One: **

** Kibou Rainbow **

**_1 st September 1971…_ **

Eric checked his watch briefly as they walked down the platform. Sarah walked beside Mira, holding one year old Richard in her arms as the eleven year old pushed the trolley.

“Aren’t we a little early?” Sarah frowned slightly, noticing it was still twenty minutes until eleven.

“Trust me, it gets packed onto that train. I’d rather Mira starts off without getting squished,” Eric informed his wife as they stopped at a brick column, in between the signs of platforms nine and ten. “We’re here.”

Turning, Mira hugged her aunt and kissed her cousin’s cheek. “I’ll be back for Christmas. Be good for Auntie Sarah.”

Richard babbled nonsense, beaming at her and she smiled before glancing at her aunt. Her blue brown eyes were filled with tears as she hugged her niece once again.

“Be good. Have fun and if you ever get homesick you let me know. I’ll send you packages of your favourite things,” Sarah told her as Eric placed a hand on her shoulder. “I hate this.”

“I know you do but think of it as preparation for Richard,” Eric suggested, quickly kissing her. “Alright, stay here. We won’t be long.”

Sarah nodded, fixing her hold on her son as Eric turned to his niece. He began telling her what to do when someone called out to them. Glancing behind them, the Hawke family noticed a girl Mira’s age with dark red hair and bright green eyes jogging towards them, pushing a trolley as well. Two adults with similar features and another girl with black hair trailed behind her.

“Excuse me, would you know how to get to platform nine and three quarters?” she asked nervously and Eric’s eyes softened.

“Only one?” he asked the parents and they nodded, looking relieved. “Eric Hawke. This is my wife Sarah, my son Richard and my niece Mirajane.”

“Patrick Evans,” the man shook hands with Eric. “My wife Eliza and my daughters Petunia and Lily.”

Mira offered Lily a smile to which the red head returned, looking relieved as well. As the adults began talking with each other, Eric explaining to Evans the wizarding world and Sarah reassuring them from a muggle’s point of view, Mira began chatting with Lily and Petunia.

“Are you excited?” Lily asked her, beaming brightly. “A friend of mine told me all about Hogwarts!”

“I guess. I kinda wish I didn’t have to go,” Mira shrugged her shoulders, ignoring the cold looks Petunia threw at them. From what she understood, Lily was the only witch in her family which would no doubt cause tension between her sister. “Uncle, we should get going.”

Eric, having been snapped out of his discussion, nodded. Lily bid her family goodbye and followed the two Hawkes as they ran through the wall and entered the station. It was a little crowded, making her wonder if there would be any room left on the carriages.

 “Okay,” Eric turned to Mira after their stuff was loaded onto the train. “Have fun and make sure to write home. You know your aunt and Liz will have a fit if they don’t hear from you soon.”

“That’s a dangerous combination there,” Mira shuddered and hugged her uncle. “I’ll miss you.”

“I know, Apricot,” he replied, using her nickname and kissed her hair. “Be good and ask Professor McGonagall about your father and I. She’ll no doubt curse our names.”

Mira raised a brow, wondering if it was wise to do that before being ushered onto the train with Lily. She gave one last goodbye to her uncle before following Lily as they hunted down an empty carriage.

“I found one,” Lily called and Mira jogged down the aisle, entering the empty carriage and sliding the door behind her. The girls got comfortable in the small carriage after Mira told her how long the train ride was.

Soon the train began to fill with more and more students and when Mira locked the door, closing the blinds, Lily frowned at her.

“I’m not good with crowds,” Mira explained quietly, wondering if she should have said anything. But by the smile on Lily’s face, she realised Lily was a kind girl. “Have you read any of the school books?”

Lily nodded. “I read the one for charms and potions. You?”

“Transfiguration and charms. Thank goodness, I thought I was the only one,” Mira sighed and Lily laughed. “If you don’t mind me asking, why was your sister throwing eye daggers at us?”

Lily shifted on the small sofa uncomfortably. “Sorry. She…she thinks I’m a freak for being a witch and hates me. I try to not think about it.”

“It’s not your fault,” she quickly reassured her and lurched forward suddenly. Lily held onto her arms, steadying the brunette as the train began to move. They glanced at each other, Lily’s smile turning into a grin and Mira gave her a small one.

Despite her initial reluctance, Mira _was_ a little excited and curious to see the school her parents and uncle attended. A knock on their door pulled their attention and Lily unlocked it, sliding it open.

“Severus!” Lily grinned, ushering the black haired boy into the carriage. “Mira this is my friend Severus. He was the one who told me I was a witch.”

Mira closed the door and nodded at him in greeting as he did the same.

“Mirajane Hawke,” she introduced herself.

“Severus Snape,” he responded, almost curtly and Lily began filling in her friend on how she met Mira. Hearing about the fact that her aunt was a muggle, he raised a brow. “Oh? So you’re a half blood then?”

She ignored the tone and shook her head. “No. Both of my parents were wizards.”

“How come you live with your aunt and uncle?” Lily asked curiously and Mira leaned back into the seat.

“My parents died when I was three so I’ve been with my aunt and uncle ever since,” Mira explained, no longer bothered by it. “My uncle is a wizard though.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—” Severus began to say but she waved it off.

“It’s fine. I can’t really be sad about something I don’t remember,” she reassured him and his shoulders slumped slightly. Wanting to change the subject, Mira asked, “Read any of the books by any chance?”

**oOo**

**_Hogwarts…_ **

Add boats to the small list of things Mira didn’t like.

The nausea slowly began to wear off as they climbed the stair cases, heading towards the great hall. Mira stuck close to Lily and Severus, in the middle after Lily cleverly maneuvered her in between them. When questioned by Severus, the red head quietly informed him of Mira’s dislike for crowds.

They came to a stop when the crowd did and the three children craned their necks to see what stopped them. An older woman stood at the top of the last set of stairs.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” the woman’s voice carried out clearly. “Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.”

 _Mum was Hufflepuff while dad was Ravenclaw. Either one of them would be great,_ Mira thought as the woman continued to speak.

“—Any rule breaking and you will lose them,” she paused, ensuring everyone understood her words correctly. “At the end of the year, the house with the most points earns the House Cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily.”

Whispers erupted all around them and Lily turned to her friends. “What do you think?”

“I’m fine with either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw,” Mira answered and Severus rolled his eyes.

“We don’t get to pick. An enchanted hat sorts us into a house,” he informed them, surprising the girls and they glanced at each other.

“Let’s hope we get into the same one,” Lily whispered and Mira only nodded as they began moving into the great hall. The hall was large itself, with four long tables filed in. Mira glanced up and nudged Lily. The red head looked up and both of them were in awe.

Candles, hundreds of them were floating above them.

“They remind me of stars,” Mira murmured and Severus glanced up.

“I suppose they do,” he agreed before looking ahead. One by one, students were called out and placed into their houses. When Lily was sorted into Gryffindor, she waved to them before sitting down.

The woman, whom they learned was Professor McGonagall, pursed her lips as she looked at the parchment. “Mirajane Hawke,” she finally called and her feet automatically moved at the sound of her name.

Nervously, she sat down on the stool and felt the light weight of the hat upon her head.

“ _Ah, to feel the bright mind of a Hawke again,_ ” the hat sighed. “ _Ravenclaw would be the obvious choice but…I sense great courage within. My, aren’t you a curious one?”_

She bit her bottom lip, waiting as her stomach did flips.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the hat made its decision. “ _Gryffindor!_ ”

The Gryffindor house erupted into cheers and claps as the hat was removed. Mira almost jumped off the chair as she hurried over to Lily, finding the girl beaming and squealing.

“Thank goodness you’re with me,” Lily stated as they both glanced at Severus. “All we need is Sev to be sorted to here and we’re set.”

A boy with raven black hair snorted across from them. “As if that git will get here.”

Mira didn’t fail to notice the glare Lily shot him and wondered what that was all about. However, the red head said nothing as they watched in dismay as later, Severus was sorted into Slytherin. Lily was frowning and was looking where her friend sat before finally giving up.

“We’ll see him tomorrow,” Mira said, trying to cheer her up and Lily nodded. “I don’t know about you, but that train nap made me hungry.”

“I honestly don’t know how you could sleep. My neck hurt just looking at you,” Lily shuddered and Mira laughed.

**oOo**

**_Dear_ ** **_Liz,_ **

**_So, after being stuck on a train for hours, I made it to the boarding school. It’s in a castle, like from medieval times! You would not survive without getting lost at least five times._ **

**_All jokes aside, I made at least one friend. Her name is Lily and you would like her. No, she hasn’t replaced you and will never will._ **

**_Anyway, it’s getting late and classes start tomorrow. So while I’m drowning in schoolwork, you’ll be sleeping in soundly._ **

**_Write back,_ **

**_P.S. Ask my uncle for help if you don’t understand the whole ‘write with owls delivering thing.’_ **

She folded the letter into an envelope and tied it to Silas’s claw. Quietly, she opened the window next to her bed and the owl flew off into the night. Mira watched until she couldn’t see him anymore before closing the window and crawling into bed. Despite her nap during the train ride to Hogwarts, she fell asleep quite easily.

* * *

**Song: Kibou Rainbow by Aya Ikeda**

**I know it is said somewhere that Lily met Sirius and James on the train and hated them after they made fun of Severus but I didn't want to come up with something and someone saying 'that's not right' so I've made it that Mira napped during some parts of the train ride.**

**Hey, a girl has to sleep.**

**Enjoy :)**

 


	3. Chapter Two: All For One

** Chapter Two: **

** All For One **

**_Two Days Later…_ **

Mira grimaced at the librarian and crossed her arms over her chest. After finding the library, the brunette searched for a specific book section and was dismayed to discover the library didn’t contain a fiction section.

“Unfortunately we don’t hold anything other than books relating to the wizarding world,” she apologised and Mira shrugged her shoulders. “You’re free to take a look around as long as you do so quietly.”

“Thank you,” Mira said, wandering off and taking a look at different sections of the library. As she picked up a book for alchemy, something glowed in the corner of her eye.

Curious, she gently placed the other book back onto the shelf before ambling over. When she stood in front of it, the glowing ceased and she grabbed it. Turning it over, her eyes scanned the front cover.

“ _Runes of the Ancient World_ ,” Mira read under her breath. Her fingers glided over the leather cover as she opened it. The words lifted themselves off of the page, floating around her. She watched in awe, smiling a little at the magical moment.

Her pocket watch let out a sound, alerting her that she was going to be late for her next class. As if sensing her apprehension, the runes returned to the book and she closed it. Hesitating, she shook her head and took the book with her as she sprinted out of the library.

Lily was waving her over as Mira ran. “Where have you been? Class almost started,” she said quietly, moving so the brunette could stand by her.

“At the library,” Mira answered, catching her breath. “Found a wicked book that you need to see later.”

“Good afternoon class,” a woman greeted hurriedly.

“Good afternoon Madam Hooch,” the others echoed back as Mira remained silent. Madam Hooch strode until she reached the front and smiled at them.

“Welcome to your first flying lesson. Now I want you to stand to the left of your brooms, and in a clear voice, say ‘up,’” she instructed as they followed. Soon, multiple voices surrounded her as they all recanted the same word.

“Up,” Lily said firmly for the second time and the broom flew into her hand. The girls shared excited looks and Mira tried again for the third time.

“Up,” Mira said as the broom hovered slightly. “Come on, up!”

It stubbornly refused and she cursed under her breath. She glanced across and saw Severus had his broom in his hand firmly.

“Try saying it a bit more firmly,” a boy with light brown hair suggested next to her. “You’re getting frustrated and the broom knows it.”

Mira took a deep breath, calming herself down before glancing back at the broom. “Up,” she said loud and firmly and flinched slightly when it shot up into her hand.

“I did it!” she exclaimed, grinning at Lily before turning back to the boy. “Thanks, I probably would have thrown it by now. I’m Mirajane Hawke.”

“Remus Lupin and its fine. Glad to have saved the broom from that,” he answered, smiling warmly. The lesson continued with little to no issues and soon classes were done for the day.

“What’s this book that made you late?” Lily asked after they put the training brooms away. Mira was about to speak when two boys walked up to them, one with glasses and the other was the raven haired boy from the feast.

“You’re a Hawke?” the one with black hair asked Mira and she nodded. “You wouldn’t be related to Eric and Matthew Hawke right?”

Again, she nodded. “My uncle and my father. Why do you ask?” she asked, noticing the grins the two boys shared.

“I can’t believe it! Your uncle and dad are legends here at Hogwarts!” the boy with glasses exclaimed. “They’re heroes for pulling the biggest and most clever pranks in history!”

The two girls exchanged looks, neither one of them impressed.

“James Potter and this Sirius. We’re aiming to become bigger legends by graduation,” James said, shaking her hand. “Love it if a Hawke joined us.”

Mira withdrew her hand, holding her book tight. “Sorry but I’m not really into…that kind of stuff.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “I knew a girl wouldn’t do it. I told you,” he said to James and Lily glared at him.

“It has nothing to do with being a girl. Pranks can hurt people you idiots,” Lily snapped and linked her arm with Mira’s as they stormed away. “I can’t believe them!”

Mira just shook her head, remaining silent as Lily ranted all the way to the courtyard where Severus was waiting for them. One look on Lily’s face told him all he needed to know.

“Dumb boys aside, what’s the book?” Lily sighed after a while and Mira revealed it to them. “ _Runes of the Ancient World_?”

Severus raised a brow. “What’s so special about it?” he asked and Mira ignored the tone.

“It lit up and when I opened it the runes jumped out of the page,” she told them excitedly, opening the book and was disappointed to see it remained a book. “It did it before, I swear!”

“It looks interesting either way,” the red head told her reassuringly before realising something. “We should head back to the common room. That chapter summary for potions is due tomorrow.”

“We’ll see you at dinner then,” Mira told Severus who waved them off. Together, they headed back to the Gryffindor common room and found it mostly empty.

Taking advantage of that, they sat down at the couch by the fire place and began summarising the three chapters Professor Slughorn wanted done.

**oOo**

**_Three Weeks Later…_ **

It had taken two weeks to translate multiple runes in between classes and homework. Lily had seemed interested but hadn’t quite got the hang of it and focused mainly on charms and potions.

Severus thought it was a waste of time.

Mira ignored it and continued, finding the whole subject fascinating. So fascinating, that she had borrowed several other books on runes. She studied them and wondered if they could still be used. She had asked her charms teacher who gave her nothing. At Lily’s suggestion, she went to another teacher.

“Professor McGonagall?” Mira called as she lightly knocked on the door. The professor glanced up from her desk and removed her glasses. “I was wondering if I could ask you something.”

“Come in then,” she gestured and Mira closed the door, approaching the desk. “What can I do for you, Miss Hawke?”

She showed her the notebook she had drawn with runes in specific places, along with spells. “I was wondering if it’s possible to still use runes.”

“Certain ones, yes,” she confirmed, taking the notebook and reading it.

“Can they be weaved with other magic? Like charms or transfiguration?” she pressed, finally getting somewhere when Professor McGonagall raised a brow at her.

“Why the sudden interest in runes? It’s not even spoken about until your third year,” she stated and Mira glanced down at her feet. She was afraid of telling the truth to the professor but then again, the woman has been nothing but kind to her—despite knowing her father.

“Well you see,” Mira began, informing the professor of what happened in the library and then her curiosity made her want to learn more. McGonagall, to her credit, said nothing and listened until the brunette had finished explaining.

“You have your mother’s curiosity, I’ll give you that,” McGonagall commented and Mira smiled a little at that. She handed her back the notebook. “It sounds possible in theory. Have you tried any of these?”

Mira shook her head. “I wanted to know from a professor’s point of view whether or not I could.”

“Better to be safe than sorry. Good,” she praised, smiling a little. “Should you try it, I recommend caution and I would like to hear the results.”

Her eyes widened and she beamed. “Thank you professor!” she squealed, hugging her notebook tight against her chest and quickly left the classroom.

**oOo**

**_Four Days Later…_ **

She tied the ribbon around the stick, tightening it and gave it a firm tug to double check. Placing it on the ground, Mira stepped back and grabbed her wand.

 “Do you think it’ll work?” Severus asked, watching from beside Lily. They were in a secluded part of the courtyard on a Saturday. Mira had a day coming up with a doable experiment and after many trials and errors; she was convinced the twelfth times the charm.

“In theory it should,” Mira answered, sounding sure. Clearing her throat, she pointed at the stick. “ _Wingardium Leviosa_.”

Much to her disappointment, the stick begun to float into the air. Frustrated, she bit her bottom lip and grabbed it. She began turning it over in her hand, wondering where it went wrong.

Lily suddenly spoke up. “Let me try,” she suggested as Mira placed it back onto the ground. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at the stick.

“ _Wingardium Leviosa_ ,” Lily said but much to their surprise, it didn’t move. She tried it again and failed once more. Severus frowned and tried to levitate the stick but it was the same result.

A thought came to her. “ _Wingardium Leviosa_ ,” she said and the stick floated to her.

All three stared at it in silence before Mira threw her fists into the air, jumping up slightly.

“It worked! It actually worked!” she shouted, laughing as Lily joined in. They held each other’s arms, jumping around and cheering as Severus studied the stick.

“Can you believe it Sev?” Lily asked and frowned. “Why aren’t you cheering?”

“I was thinking. Maybe the rune is cancelled if the one who wrote it casts a spell,” he explained as the girls stopped and listened to him. “What exactly did you write?”

“The runes for ‘stay’ and ‘earth’,” Mira answered, grabbing her notebook to double check. “But this _proves_ that runes, placed correctly and written in the correct form, can still be used! I have to tell Professor McGonagall.”

“We’ll meet up with you later,” Lily called as Mira dashed off towards the transfiguration classroom. Unfortunately, by the time she arrived, she discovered the professor wasn’t there.

“Damn,” she muttered, dejected and turned around. She accidentally knocked into someone and dropped her book as a result. “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine,” Remus smiled, bending down and picking up her book. Relieved that it was Remus she smacked into, Mira gratefully accepted the book. “If you’re looking for Professor McGonagall, she’s with Dumbledore.”

Pursing her lips, she weighed the options in her head, before finally shaking her head. She had transfiguration on Monday, she could wait until then and in the meantime, work on a few more as well.

“Nevermind, I’ll show her on Monday,” Mira said and Remus’s green eyes stared at her curiously. Unable to contain her excitement, she held up the stick and then placed it onto the ground. “Try and levitate it.”

He looked at her strangely, but pulled out his wand nevertheless. “ _Wingardium Leviosa_.”

Just like Lily and Severus, Remus was unable to get the stick to levitate. Frowning, he tried it twice before asking for an explanation. Mira, bursting with pride, explained to him what she had been working on for the past four weeks and the results of the experiment.

“Mira that’s amazing!” Remus praised and she grinned, grabbing the stick.

“We discovered that the rune gets cancelled if I cast a spell on it though but yeah, it’s wicked,” she said and eagerly showed him her notes. Remus seemed interested, even asking questions on what some runes meant.

The two were so engrossed into the discussion, they didn’t realise James, Sirius and Peter heading towards them.

“What are you two doing?” Sirius asked, his eyes narrowed at the book. “Studying again Mira?”

“Sorry if some of us enjoy receiving an education, Sirius,” Mira snapped at him, closing the book and hugging it close to her chest. Turning her back on him, she glanced at Remus who seemed uncomfortable. “Can you keep it a secret?”

Before Remus could answer, James pipped up, “What secret?”

“None of your business,” she responded coolly and kept her eyes on Remus. He nodded and she smiled, walking off and leaving the boys with their pestering.

However, she should have realised that Sirius and James wouldn’t let up. For days, they nagged and pestered her to tell them what the big secret was. They figured it must be huge if Remus wouldn’t tell his friends. She had tried her best to ignore them, even telling a few of their teachers, but they remained persistent.

It was during potions that she snapped.

“Come on! Just tell us! It’s not that hard,” James whispered from behind as she tried to write. She and Lily were trying to ignore them, with the red head throwing them looks.

Sirius snorted. “I bet I know what it is. You like Remus,” he sniggered and she finally had enough. Grabbing her quill, she ripped off a piece of paper and wrote down a rune for ‘silence’. Muttering a glue hex onto the paper, she spun around and smacked it onto Sirius’s chest.

“Oi!” James shouted as Sirius opened his mouth but nothing came out. Alarmed, the raven haired boy tried to make a sound but nothing happened. “What did you do?!”

“I shut him up,” Mira told him simply, turning back around and resuming her work as they panicked behind her. Unfortunately, she was given detention for it and was brought to her head of house.

Professor McGonagall was frowning slightly when Mira arrived. “Miss Hawke, please remove the spell.”

Silently, she walked over to Sirius and ripped the piece of paper off of his chest, cancelling the spell with her touch. Immediately, he began voicing his complaints but after the professor made them both apologise to each other, he was dismissed.

When Sirius had left, Professor McGonagall turned to her. “I can safely assume that by this display you’ve succeeded in your research?” she asked and Mira nodded.

“Yes professor,” she said quietly, staring down at her feet.

“Why didn’t you come and see me immediately?”

“Because they wouldn’t leave me alone and I could never find you.”

Professor McGonagall sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, making Mira look up in surprise. “What you did to Mr Black was dangerous and should never be repeated. Am I clear?”

Mira nodded and the professor smiled a little.

“Now, I want you to tell me everything,” she stated, sitting at her desk and gestured for Mira to sit at one. When the brunette sat down, she launched into details, grinning the entire time.

* * *

 

**Song: All For One...don't know who it was by.**


	4. Chapter Three: Arlsan Butterfliers

** Chapter Three: **

** Arslan Butterflies **

**_Winter, 1971…_ **

“Am I in trouble?” Mira asked hesitantly as Professor McGonagall escorted her to Dumbledore’s office. She still needed to finish packing for tomorrow; since she was travelling home for Christmas.

“Should you be?” the professor asked, smirking a little at Mira’s expression. “No, you are not. Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you.”

Nodding, she continued following the professor, walking up the spiral stair case until they entered. Professor Dumbledore smiled warmly, gesturing for her to sit.

“Miss Hawke, I have heard of your talent with runes from Professor McGonagall. I must say I am impressed,” he told her and she frowned. “The study of ancient runes is difficult for an adult wizard, let alone a child.”

“It wasn’t that hard,” Mira informed him, fidgeting slightly under his knowing gaze. It made her feel like no matter what she said, he could read her.

“But it is. Very few wizards can understand them to the point of utilising them. With that said, I have a special task for you,” he said, handing her a large, worn leathered book. She took it and flicked through it, recognising some of the runes inside. “I would like you to translate chapter three and twelve during your break.”

Her eyes snapped up onto him, widened slightly. “Professor I can’t—”

Dumbledore held up a hand, silencing her. “Never believe you cannot do something, which allows failure. I have every faith that you will succeed,” he reassured her and slowly, she nodded.

“I’ll try my best then,” she promised and he smiled. “I won’t let you down.”

“You won’t. Happy Christmas, Miss Hawke,” Dumbledore replied as she stood up, leaving the office.

**oOo**

**_23 rd December, 1971…_ **

Liz burst into the room, snapping Mira out of her train of thought as she hastily covered her work. “You. Me. Outside. Now.”

Mira moved a strand of her hair out of her face. “What?”

“You heard me perfectly,” Liz answered, crossing her arms over her chest. “You’ve been back for two days and you’ve been in your room.”

“It’s homework, Liz,” she defended herself but her best friend wouldn’t have it. She dragged Mira out of her room, throwing a coat and mittens at her. Mira’s uncle glanced up from the newspaper at the sound of their footsteps coming down the steps.

“Glad to see you finally out of your room,” Eric commented, flicking to the next page as Mira fixed a scarf around her neck, scowling at him. “Show no mercy, Liz.”

“You got it,” Liz grinned and the brunette rolled her eyes. Together, they headed to the park where some of Mira’s old classmates waited. Despite needing to translate the runes as soon as possible, it _was_ good to see the other girls. “I dragged her out, now we can start!”

“Start what?” Mira mumbled, rubbing her eyes until something cold and hard was pelted against her face. Slowly, she wiped off the snow and narrowed her eyes at Liz. “You are so dead.”

Liz squealed as Mira ran after her, a pile of snow in her hand and the snowball battle began.

**oOo**

**_Later That Night…_ **

Placing the mug of steaming hot chocolate in front of her, Mira glanced up and smiled at her aunt in gratitude. Sarah sat at the chair across from her as the eleven year old took a sip of the chocolate beverage.

“How’s the homework going? Made any progress?” her aunt asked, gazing at the various books scattered across the dining table.

“A little,” Mira answered and tapped the end of her pencil at one particular rune. “I can’t figure this one out. It’s not one I recognise and it’s not in any of the books.”

Sarah tilted her head slightly, glancing at it. “Huh, it reminds me of some writing I saw in Germany once during my tour,” she commented, leaning on her elbow.

Mira froze as realisation smacked her in the face. “That’s it! How could I have been stupid?!”

In a hurry, she grabbed one book, studying it carefully before grinning at her aunt.

“It’s Elder Futhark! If I cross reference that and translate that with the northern dialect…” she mumbled off, her hand writing in a fury with different formulas and languages. Finally, she sat back and stared at the translation before glancing at the rest of her notes. “Aunt Sarah you are a genius!”

Her aunt blinked. “You’re welcome?” she said, confused about the entire thing as Mira finished the rest of it. Her aunt had eventually left for bed, kissing her on the way past.

By the time midnight had passed, she had finished translating both chapters at Dumbledore’s request. Exhausted, she read the translation and frowned a little. From what she had understood, chapter three was about defensive spells and chapter twelve was about configuring different diseases.

 _Weird, but at least I got it done,_ she thought, yawning and stretching her arms above her head. Mira stood, leaving her homework as she sleepily walked up the steps, heading to her room.

As soon as her knees connected to the side of her bed, she collapsed onto it.

**oOo**

**_Spring, 1971…_ **

“Professor, I can’t guarantee that it will work without knowing what I’m trying to contain,” Mira explained as calmly as she could to Dumbledore. Upon her return to Hogwarts, she handed the headmaster the notes and was later summoned. Dumbledore took her to a small shack by the Whomping Willow and asked her to inscribe runes around the shack.

“Then you must agree on a matter of secrecy. Can I count on you to not say a word to anyone?” the headmaster asked and she nodded. “A werewolf.”

Her eyes widened slightly, realising the gravity of the situation. Whilst on one hand she was curious as to who was the werewolf, Mira knew the prejudice against them.

Grabbing a nearby stick, she quickly wrote down a series of runes into the dirt before coping them onto the wooden shack with her quill and ink. By the time she was finished, her stomach was growling for lunch.

“Done,” the brunette announced, stepping back and wiping her forehead with the back of her arm. Dumbledore studied the writing and looked at her. “I’m not exactly sure how long this will last. It’s written in Latin.”

“Then I would estimate twenty-four hours. Well done Miss Hawke. Ten points to Gryffindor,” the elderly wizard smiled warmly as she returned it with her own. “Now then, I believe you’re due for lunch.”

“Thanks, I better get going,” she gathered her stuffed, heading back towards the castle when Dumbledore called out to her.

“This must remain between us,” he reminded her firmly and she nodded, resuming her journey back to the castle.

**oOo**

**_Two Weeks Later…_ **

Lily watched her friend throw her head back and groan rather loudly. All of Mira’s frustrations were put into her groan before she finally stopped and collapsed onto the bed.

“I don’t understand how this clicks for you and Severus,” Mira muttered, flicking a page of her potions book.

“It’s really not that hard. Think of it like cooking,” Lily suggested but Mira just pulled a face. The red head rested her chin on her head, smiling a little. “Maybe we should take a break.”

Mira closed the book happily, climbing off of her bed and stretching her arms above her head. Her muscles burned with satisfaction at being used and she threw her shoes on.

“It’s not sinking in,” she sighed, leaning against her bed. “Is there such a thing as over-studying?”

“We’d probably be the ones to find it,” Lily giggled and Mira’s shoulders shook slightly with laughter.

“Well, I’m going to go for a wander. Maybe clear my head. Wanna come?” Mira offered but Lily shook her head, gesturing to the astronomy essay they were tasked with. “I’ve already finished that.”

“Oh? Could I have a look then?” she asked as Mira handed her polished essay. Lily’s green eyes scanned over it, making a noise of approval. “The day I understand astronomy is the day you beat me in potions.”

“Don’t get too excited,” Mira teased, grabbing her scarf and walked past, heading to the door. She left the common room, deciding to meander the halls until she reached the courtyard.

Not many people were out due to the snow still on the ground but a few were outside, playing in the snow. Laughter echoed, making her wonder if a snowball fight was happening.

Smiling to herself, she dug her hands into her coat pockets and continued walking down the freshly shovelled path. As she walked, her mind wandered back to two weeks ago.

 _Dumbledore wanted a werewolf contained. Poor guy,_ she thought and spotted four people ahead. Three of them she could do without and tried to walk past without being seen.

“Look who’s not got her head buried in a book!”

 _Why do you hate me?_ She wondered, pausing mid-step and turning to them. Sirius and James were smirking as they sauntered over, with Peter following not far behind as usual. Guy stuck to them like a fly on a pile of—

Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Remus. He seemed paler than usual, like he was only recovering from a serious illness. She frowned a little until Sirius called for her attention.

“Staring off into Dreamland?” Sirius teased and she blinked, focusing her thoughts.

“Can you for once not harass me? Or are you incapable of that?” Mira asked sarcastically, knowing it wasn’t possible. Turning away from him, her attention was returned to Remus. “You okay? You look like you’re on death’s door.”

“I’m fine. Just had a bad cold over the holidays,” Remus reassured her, smiling a little weakly but she wasn’t convinced.

James swung an arm around his shoulder. “And his furry little problem didn’t help,” he added and she stared at him with her eyes widened.

“Furry little problem?” she repeated, her thoughts turning to a certain subject.

“He’s got a feral rabbit. Goes mental all the time,” James answered for his friend, laughing a little. “Gets so bad that Remus sometimes has to go home to deal with it.”

“I see,” Mira murmured, her mind whirling with information. “If you’ll excuse me.”

She turned and jogged back to the castle, heading straight for the library. After asking for directions from the librarian, she searched several books before finally landing on one.

Scanning the index, she found the page number and flipped through until finally landing on a particular page. It covered a particular species of nocturnal creatures.

Werewolves.

_A werewolf is a human being who, upon the complete rising of the full moon, becomes a fearsome and deadly near-wolf._

Her eyes skimmed the rest until she landed on what information she needed.

_Though they can otherwise live normal lives, on every full moon a werewolf will go through an incredibly painful transformation from a human to wolf-like creature._

_Every full moon. When was the last one?_ She counted back, using her knowledge in astronomy and it all clicked. Two weeks ago.

Mira stared at the page as all of the pieces came together. Covering her hand with her mouth, she thought back to the chapters Dumbledore wanted her to translated. Ancient defense spells to keep something contained. Ways to configure different illnesses.

“I locked Remus away,” she whispered, slightly horrified with herself. According to Dumbledore, her runes had worked extremely well. But she could only imagine the pain Remus had gone through alone.

After all, they were sorta friends. If his other ones weren’t around.

Swallowing, she put the book away and headed off to find the ginger boy. It had taken half an hour before she finally tracked him down heading to the common room alone.

“Remus! I need to talk to you,” she called, jogging towards him. Without waiting for his reply, she grasped his wrist and dragged him to a nearby classroom.

Shutting the door, she quickly drew a ‘silence’ and ‘privacy’ rune of a piece of paper and stuck it to the door.

“Mira what’s this all about?” Remus asked, frowning as he watched the brunette. It killed her to see him look at her that way and knowing what she did.

Slumping her shoulders and putting her face in her hands, Mira said, “I am so sorry for locking you up!”

“What are you talking about?” he asked and she pulled her hands away, staring at him. Realisation dawned on him and he suddenly looked away. “Dumbledore tell you?”

“I figured it out just then actually. I never knew it was you I was keeping contained. I am so, so sorry,” the brunette confessed as his eyes widened. “If I knew it was you, I probably would have written something to make you comfortable.”

He stared at her. “You…what? You’re not disgusted by me? Horrified? Scared for your life?”

Her brows furrowed. “Why would I be? You’re not a werewolf right now.”

“But I’m dangerous!” he argued and she found herself shrugging a little. “Mira, I could kill you!”

“And so could someone with a knife or a deadly disease,” she reminded him and he shook his head, laughing a little. “Besides, I’m more worried about you. I mean, I made those runes so you couldn’t leave the shack.”

“And they worked. Dumbledore let me out in the morning,” Remus informed her, staring down at the floor and shaking his head a little. “I…you won’t tell anyone will you? Not even Lily?”

Mira held out her pinky, entwining it with his and squeezing it. “I pinky swear to never reveal it,” she vowed.

* * *

**Songs: Arlsan Lapius by Miku-tan and Amalee. Butterfly from Digimon Tri.**

 


	5. Chapter Four: Safe And Sentimental

** Chapter Four: **

** Safe And Sentimental **

**_Summer 1972…_ **

Summer was relatively relaxing.

All of her homework had been completed within the first week as tradition for her. And when all of it was out of the way, hanging out with Liz for nine weeks without a care in the world.

Before she had left, Mira wrote down the same runes that she wrote on the Shrieking Shack when it was Remus’s time of the month and gave it to him with written instructions to his parents. Since discovering the identity of the werewolf, she added a few more runes to at least make it as comfortable experience as she could.

When his transformation was complete, a soft melody would play and induce him to fall asleep rather than hurt himself. According to him, it was working and he didn’t look as sickly afterwards as before.

She walked down the steps carefully, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It was a Saturday morning, about a month into summer vacation. Liz’s family had gone on vacation three days ago, leaving the girl with nothing but her studies to keep her entertained.

Hey, if she wanted to excel, then she needed to study. Especially with subjects such as Herbology and Potions being her weakest ones.

“Morning uncle,” Mira murmured, walking past and heading into the kitchen to make herself some toast.

“Morning,” he answered back, but seemed lost in thought. Glancing up from grabbing the butter, she noticed the Daily Prophet in his hands.

“Something wrong with the paper?” she asked as the toast popped up from the toaster.

“Just more news about Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters,” he responded and held up a finger. “Something that a thirteen-year-old shouldn’t worry about.”

Mira rolled her eyes as she spread some butter and then grabbed some juice. Heading to the table, she quickly ate her breakfast and chatted with her uncle a little bit.

Unfortunately, he was soon called away to the Ministry of Magic where he worked as an Auror.

“Tell your aunt I’ll be late for dinner,” Eric instructed, heading to the fireplace and grabbing some powder. He stepped into the fireplace and cleared his throat. “Ministry of Magic!”

A bang and a puff of smoke replaced her uncle’s last position and Mira coughed, fanning the smoke away from her. Glancing at the table, the newspaper laid there, forgotten.

Determined to know what a ‘thirteen-year-old’ shouldn’t worry about, Mira grabbed it and read the articles that mentioned a dark wizard called Lord Voldemort.

“ _—Tried but ultimately failed as the wizard and his followers were expelled from the Ministry by a large group of brave and talented Aurors. The dark wizard escaped immediately but many of those are wondering when the next attack shall be,”_ Mira read under her breath, frowning a little. Why would anyone attack the Ministry?

A little disappointed that it wasn’t something huge, she threw it back onto the table just as the front door opened. Sarah pushed the pram through, with Richard beaming at the sight of his cousin.

“Morning,” Mira called, heading over and picking her cousin up.

“Morning sweetie,” Sarah smiled and noticed her husband was absent. “Where’s your uncle?”

“He got called into work,” Mira answered, putting Richard down in his little play area before heading upstairs to get dressed. As she arrived, an owl shriek got her attention.

Glancing at her window, she noticed a familiar light brown owl sitting on her windowsill, trying to get in. She instantly recognised Feathers, Lily’s owl and let it in. He dove for the sunflower seeds that Mira kept out for Silas as she opened the letter from Lily.

**_To Mira,_ **

**_How are your holidays been? Have you already finished the homework?_ **

**_I miss Hogwarts already and I cannot wait to start our second year! Also, Happy Birthday! I know I’m two weeks late, but you’ll forgive me. I was wondering if we could hang out? I could come over with my parents! They’re dying to talk to your aunt and uncle. They probably feel relieved and want to know how your aunt deals with being married to a wizard._ **

**_Write soon!_ **

**_Lily._ **

Mira smiled to herself, grabbing her quill and writing back her response before pausing and poking her head out her door.

“Aunt Sarah? Can Lily and her parents visit?” she called and heard her aunt move about until she was at the bottom of the stairs.

“The girl from the train station?” she asked and Mira nodded. “I don’t see why not. Suggest this Saturday.”

“Okay thanks!” she ducked back into her room, closing the door and finished writing her letter—even attaching their phone number to make things easier. When she was finished, she gave it to Feathers who took off instantly to deliver it.

**oOo**

**_September 3 rd, 1972…_ **

Summer had soon ended and school was back.

First years seemed in awe of Hogwarts when she and Lily walked past. Making Mira wonder if she was ever like that. Classes were a nice change of pace, Mira happy to have something to focus on. When she had nothing to do she felt…restless.

At dinner, she spotted Remus and waved, heading over and sitting next to him. Lucky for her, none of his friends were there yet, giving her enough time to get details from him.

“So? Did they work? Were your parents able to utilise them?” she asked excitedly and he shook his head. Her brows furrowed as she stared at him. “What? Why?”

Remus shrugged his shoulders a little. “Whenever they tried to amplify the runes, they disappeared and became useless. If they didn’t do anything then they worked fine,” he explained as her mind whirled.

Digging through her robe pocket, she grabbed her small notebook, flipping through her page of theories associated with the rules she had slowly been discovering. Tracing one of her earlier entries, she re-read her own words about the spell cancelling out whenever she tried it.

“Maybe it works the same? The runes dissolving themselves in order to stop anyone from re-writing them,” Mira theorised, putting the book between them to let Remus read.

“It’s only the second day and you’re already got your head stuck in a book,” Sirius called from behind, making Mira and Remus turned around. “Find a new hobby, Hawke.”

“What pranking people?” she responded, sarcasm thick in her voice. She closed her book, rising to stand when something caught her eye. Staring past Sirius’s and James’s shoulders, stood a Slytherin pointing his wand towards them. Without hesitation, she shoved James out of the way and opened her notebook to a specific page.

A spell was casted, bolting towards them but it was deflected by her notebook and sent back to the caster. He was thrown off of his feet as chaos erupted in the Great Hall.

Mira released the breath she had been holding, turning to glance between James and Sirius. “Are you two all right?”

“Bloody hell,” Sirius breathed as Remus helped James to his feet.

“I’ll take that as yes,” she responded, glancing across and witnessing as the kid was taken away, mostly likely to Madam Pomfrey. Her eyes sought Professor McGonagall’s and saw her head of house gesturing for her to come over. “I’m in trouble.”

“But you saved us,” James objected and she hugged her book close to her chest, moving past him. She noticed students staring at her as she walked past and hugged her book closer.

“Miss Hawke. Come with me,” the professor ordered, escorting her out of the Great Hall. She had received a stern lecture about the use of magic outside of the classroom. About her use of runes unsupervised by herself or Professor Dumbledore or Professor Flitwick. But no points were deducted.

Instead, she awarded Gryffindor with five points.

“I’m curious as to which one you used,” Professor McGonagall said after the lecture and Mira showed her. “Protect?”

Mira nodded, closing the book and remembered what Remus had told her. Excitedly, she informed her transfiguration professor about the discovery and what she theorised.  

After discussing the subject with Professor McGonagall for a little while longer, she headed back to the common room. As soon as she stepped through the hole, Lily was on her.

“I heard what happened! Are you okay?” Lily asked, her green eyes filled with concern for her close female friend.

Mira nodded. “I’m fine. Just a small lecture from Professor McGonagall about using it,” she answered and noticed the boys hanging back, listening.

James didn’t seem too impressed. “Why’d you get in trouble? All you did was help us against that Lestrange git,” he spat and Lily rolled her eyes.

“You hexed him!” Lily exclaimed, her usual annoyance with James showing. “What did you expect?”

“He shouldn’t have said that dirty word in front of me,” James argued back, crossing his arms over his chest. Lily sent him one last glare before turning away from him.

Mira blinked, a little confused before shaking her head. “I got in trouble because I used a rune outside of supervision from Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore and Flitwick.”

“Is that where you disappear to sometimes?” Peter pipped up and she nodded. “How come?”

“Because runes are dangerous and unpredictable. They can do more harm than good if done improperly,” Remus answered, remembering what Mira had told him and she smiled a little.

Professor Dumbledore had allowed her to continue her self-study but any experimentation with runes must be done under careful observation. McGonagall already knew about her talents and Flitwick offered a different point of expertise.

So, every Friday and Monday night, Mira would head to Professor Flitwick’s classroom to perform tests. Something that was going to continue this year no doubt.

“We should head to bed,” Lily suggested, blantly ignoring James and Mira couldn’t help but agree. She _did_ feel a little tired after today’s classes and the excitement at dinner.

“Night,” Mira followed Lily up the steps but paused and turned to Remus. “Did you want Friday’s notes?”

Remus’s eyes widened, understanding the secret sentence they agreed on whenever his friends were around. It meant Friday was a full moon.

“If it’s not too much trouble,” he answered, nodding and she headed up the steps, entering her dorm room.

* * *

**Songs: Safe And Sound by Taylor Swift. Shunkan Sentimental by Scandal**

 


End file.
